spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Swaparoo!
'Swaparoo! '''is the third episode of the first season of ''SpongeBob & Sagwa. In the episode, SpongeBob and Sagwa challenge each other to switch their behaviors and act like each other. Transcript (The episode opens with a view of China before the camera moves to the right to show Sagwa and SpongeBob playing games with each other. 'SpongeBob & Sagwa: '(laughing) 'SpongeBob: '''Okay, my turn. (spins the bottle) (The bottle points at Sagwa.) '''SpongeBob: '''Oooh, Sagwa, it seems like it's your turn to accept a challenge. '''Sagwa: '''What is it? Give me a good one! '''SpongeBob: '''I have an idea! I dare you to write calligraphy on an easel while balancing on a ball. '''Sagwa: '''Oh. Well, okay. I'll give it a shot. (Sagwa runs off for a few seconds, then comes back with a jar of ink, an easel and a circus ball.) '''Sagwa: '''Ready! '''SpongeBob: '''Alright, show me what you got. (Sagwa balances on the ball, dips her tail in the ink jar and tries to reach the easel without falling off.) '''Sagwa: '(struggling) Whoa, whoa! 'SpongeBob: '''Keep trying, Sagwa! '''Sagwa: '''Don't worry, I got this all under control. (Sagwa manages to reach the easel and attempts to write a Chinese calligraphy symbol, but begins to lose her balance.) '''Sagwa: '''Whoa... whoa... whoa! '''SpongeBob: '''You got this, Sagwa, you got this! '''Sagwa: '''Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! (falls to the ground, then gets up) Whew. How did I do? '''SpongeBob: '(surprised, then starts laughing) That was really good! 'SpongeBob & Sagwa: '(laughing) 'Sagwa: '''Alright, my turn. (The bottle points at SpongeBob.) '''SpongeBob: '''Oh boy. '''Sagwa: '''Here's a dare for you, SpongeBob. I dare you to tell a bad pun. '''SpongeBob: '(gasps) I got one! 'Sagwa: '''Tell me. '''SpongeBob: '''What do you call a snail on a ship? '''Sagwa: '''I don't know. '''SpongeBob: '''A "snailor"! '''SpongeBob & Sagwa: '(laughing) 'Sagwa: '''Alright, let's do another one. '''SpongeBob: '''Okay. '''Sagwa: '(puts her paw on SpongeBob's hand before SpongeBob can spin the bottle) No, SpongeBob, it doesn't involve spinning the bottle this time. 'SpongeBob: '''Okay, then what does it involve? '''Sagwa: '''I've actually been thinking of this dare earlier. '''SpongeBob: '''What is it? '''Sagwa: '''Do you want to know? '''SpongeBob: '''Yes, I do. '''Sagwa: '''Are you sure? '''SpongeBob: '''Yes, yes, tell me what it is! '''Sagwa: '''Okay, then. I dare you to... '''SpongeBob: '(gasps) 'Sagwa: '''Play a game of Switcharoo with me! '''SpongeBob: '''Huh? I don't get it. '''Sagwa: '''In other words, we dare each other to swap our usual personalities and act different than what we usually do. '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, I get it now! You mean like Opposite Day? '''Sagwa: '''Exactly! (SpongeBob and Sagwa laugh again as the episode pans to Dongwa in the garden practicing his tai chi. Suddenly, he hears a giggle.) '''Dongwa: '''What was that? '''Sagwa: '(giggles) 'Dongwa: '''Hello? Who's there? Show yourself. '''Sagwa: '(faintly) Oh, this is going to be good. 'Dongwa: '''Sagwa, is that you? Come out, come out, wherever you are. '''Sagwa: '(startles Dongwa) Hi, Dongwa! 'Dongwa: '''Aaah, oof. (gets up) Sagwa, don't sneak up on me like that. You distracted me from my... (surprised, then gets confused) What the...? Sagwa? (Sagwa shows herself to be painted yellow with fake sponge pores, fake buck teeth and she is wearing SpongeBob's pants.) '''Sagwa: '''What're you doing, Dongwa? Tai chi? '''Dongwa: '''Sagwa, what'd you do to yourself? '''Sagwa: '''I'm SpongeBob! (laughs like SpongeBob) '''Dongwa: '(laughs) Wow, Sagwa, I have to admit. You make a really great SpongeBob. 'Sagwa: '''Thanks! Want to play? '''Dongwa: '''Sorry, but I'm practicing my tai chi. So if you don't mind, I would like to continue. '''Sagwa: '''Okay, Dongwa. Good luck! (runs off) '''Dongwa: '''Heh, impersonations. They're funny when they're not used for trickery. Alright, back to tai chi. (Dongwa continues with his practice, then the episode pans to Tai-Tai walking up to the Miao family bedroom. She feels something rubbing against her leg.) '''Tai-Tai: '''Huh? (SpongeBob is seen naked while wearing Sagwa's collar as well as a fake cat tail and fake cat ears. He pretends to purr.) '''Tai-Tai: '''SpongeBob, what are you doing? Why are you wearing Sagwa's collar? (SpongeBob lies on his back with his belly up.) '''SpongeBob: '''Meow. '''Tai-Tai: '''Oh ho ho, you're doing an impression of Sagwa? Very good. '''SpongeBob: '''Thanks, Tai-Tai. '''Tai-Tai: '''Well, I'll let you be to play your little game. Have fun! (walks downstairs) '''SpongeBob: '(laughs) This is fun. Hmmm, now let's think. What does Sagwa do that I don't? Hmmm... oh, yeah! She writes calligraphy for the Magistrate. (SpongeBob climbs up to the desk where Sagwa usually does her calligraphy. He tries to use his fake tail to dip it inside of the ink jar, but struggles.) 'SpongeBob: '''Eh, Got to... get the tail... into... the... jar... (strains until his fake tail reaches the ink) Got it! (SpongeBob tries to write a symbol on an empty scroll, but strains to do so.) '''SpongeBob: '''Come on... barnacles, this is so hard... (strains, but stops and gives himself an idea) Oh, I know what to do. (SpongeBob moves his rear end to get his fake tail to write on the scroll.) '''SpongeBob: '''There we go. Nice and easy. (SpongeBob stops painting and turns around to see how he did, only to reveal that it was a scribble of lines.) '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, tartar sauce. Well it was worth a shot. Hmm, what else does Sagwa do? Oh, I know! (SpongeBob runs off, then the episode pans to a shot of the garden. Sheegwa is trying to catch a butterfly.) '''Sheegwa: '(laughs) Come here, pretty butterfly! (Sheegwa keeps chasing the butterfly until she jumps, only to miss and fall into the pond. She gets out and shakes her body to remove the water.) 'Sagwa: '''Hey, Sheegwa! '''Sheegwa: '''Sagwa? Why are you yellow? And... why are you wearing SpongeBob's pants? '''Sagwa: '(walks up to Sheegwa and whispers in her ear) Just between SpongeBob and I, we are pretending to be each other. 'Sheegwa: '''Oh. Switcharoo, I'm guessing? '''Sagwa: '''Yes. '''Sheegwa: '''Well, good luck. I hope you're having fun. '''Sagwa: '''Thanks. (does her normal laugh) Oops, I mean... (laughs like SpongeBob) '''Sheegwa: '(laughs) 'Sagwa: '''See you later, Sheegwa. (Sagwa runs off as the episode pans to SpongeBob at a nearby river. SpongeBob is nervous by what he's about to do.) '''SpongeBob: '''Oh boy... do I really have to do this? I'm not used to this kind of activity. I'm a sea creature. (sighs) Oh well, guess I'll have to do what Sagwa does: catch fish. (Fu-Fu appears as he flies into a tree and falls into the river, startling SpongeBob.) '''Fu-Fu: '''Don't worry, I'm fine. '''SpongeBob: '''Oh hi, Fu-Fu. '''Fu-Fu: '''SpongeBob? Wow, for a second, I thought you were Sagwa. So uh, what are you doing, anyway? Why are you wearing Sagwa's collar and... why are you naked? '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, Sagwa and I are doing a challenge in which we act like each other. You know, Opposite Day, but as a game. '''Fu-Fu: '''Oh. So you're doing what Sagwa usually does while Sagwa is you? '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah. '''Fu-Fu: '''You do realize you are trying to catch fish, right? Because it's pretty odd for a sea creature like you to be doing this kind of stuff. '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah, I admit. I'm feeling a little anxious just thinking about doing this. '''Fu-Fu: '''I can tell you might regret it. But have fun with your challenge and don't forget to tell Sagwa I said hi. Zaijian ("goodbye" in Chinese), SpongeBob! '''SpongeBob: '''Bye, Fu-Fu! Well, here I go, about to catch fish. (SpongeBob lifts his hand then swipes down at the water. He misses, then falls into the river. He gets up and moans to himself.) '''SpongeBob: '(sighs) This is not my thing. I don't think this is fun anymore. (Koi fish jump out and slap SpongeBob all over his face. One fish slaps SpongeBob so hard that he is knocked senseless and falls back down into the water. The episode pans to a view of the Krusty Krab. Inside of the restaurant, Sagwa is trying to figure out how to flip Krabby Patties while she stands on a stool.) 'Sagwa: '''How does SpongeBob do it? Okay, don't worry, Sagwa. You know how to use your tail for different things. You've always done it for calligraphy and maybe you can try it for making Krabby Patties. Yeah, all I got to do is pick up the spatula with my tail and I'll be ready to go! (Sagwa picks up the spatula using her tail and tries to flip the patties with the spatula. She struggles to do this.) '''Sagwa: '(grunts) Come on. (Sagwa keeps trying until she actually manages to flip a patty.) 'Sagwa: '''Yes! (Sagwa begins to lose her balance on the stool. Her tail touches the top of the grill, which burns Sagwa.) '''Sagwa: '''Ow! My tail! (falls down and exclaims) Ouch. (sighs) Maybe I need to stop. This game is not fun anymore. I guess I should head back and tell SpongeBob that we should call this off. (Sagwa walks out of the Krusty Krab, then the episode pans to a view of China. The camera zooms onto the palace entrance.) '''SpongeBob: '''Hey, Sagwa. '''Sagwa: '''Hey, SpongeBob. '''SpongeBob: '''Do you think this game is becoming boring now? '''Sagwa: '''Yeah, it was fun while it lasted, though. '''SpongeBob: '''I was reluctant to catch any fish down at the river, because well, I'm a sea creature. '''Sagwa: '''Yeah, I tried to use my tail to flip the patties, but with each attempt, I failed and I ended up burning my tail. '''SpongeBob: '''I think we learned a valuable lesson today, Sagwa. '''Sagwa: '''Yeah, pretending to be someone else is not the right way. It's better if we just stay as the way we always have been in order to be ourselves. '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah, let's go change back. (The episode pans to the two friends coming out to the garden, looking normal.) '''Sagwa: '(sigh) That's better, back to our normal selves. '''SpongeBob: '''You said it. '''Sagwa: '''So... what should we do now? (The two friends pause for a minute. SpongeBob has an idea.) '''SpongeBob: '''Want to do the Noodle Patty-Stove challenge again? '''Sagwa: '''Yes! (The two friends run off laughing into the palace as the episode closes.) Category:2018 Episodes Category:2018 Category:SpongeBob & Sagwa Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes